User talk:Strike Albion
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Volga-class page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Taikage (Talk) 18:54, January 3, 2011 -- Thanks and no problem I was happy to help! -- Strike Albion 19:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Volga-class & Future Pics Strike Albion: You did a fantastic job in the screenshots. I apologize if I sound picky, but some of the snapshots seem to be under the 720p range and not even wide screen. Do you think you can update those snapshot pics with higher resolution? Do you think you can also do that with other ships and characters? Strictly voluntary, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. My gratitude for your time and work, you've been a great help. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 22:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah that's no problem at all. I actually have higher resolution I just didn't know if there were any limits on picture sizes which is why I reduced them. I'll start updating right now. - Strike Albion 23:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sky Eclipse screenshots! Hey, can you please get some screenshots for Sky Eclipse, since he needs them. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 17:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded as many images as I could for now. At the moment my notebook is acting funny so I apologise about all those blank images. I don't suppose there's a way to get rid of them is there? - Strike Albion 19:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : How many did you uploaded? they all seems to be showing up fine, so don't worry :) --Bronx01 20:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, well it seems the ones on the profile are now working. Some of the blank images are still appearing on the "New Photos" page. - Strike Albion 22:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Help Create Sumeragi & Europa Page Strike Albion: First, you've been a great help in many pages. I know you saved me a lot of time from editing the pics and I hope you continue to be our "pics guy"-that should be your signature. Now to business, I'm trying to create a page for the ships: Sumeragi and Europa. Think you can help us out? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 23:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Firstly thanks for saying so Taikage I'm just glad to be able to help out. I'll consider the signature change also thanks. Now as to business as you said, I'd gladly help out on creating pages for those two ships just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do. - Strike Albion 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) All I need is good snapshot pics of the ships: Sumeragi and Europa. I could also use snapshot pics of a younger Aeolia Schenberg and his friend, the future genetic template for Ribbons. I'm trying to finish a lot of pages before things get too busy in my life, your assistance is greatly appreciated man. Thanks again. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 11:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright then I've already capped a few shots of the Sumeragi's'' brief appearance and I'll get a few of the ''Europa pre- and post-ELS assimilation. As for young Aeolia and the so-called "E.A. Ray" consider it done. I should have done in a few hours actually due to a surprise day off college. - Strike Albion 11:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: spacing fix Don't worry about it. For some reason, I've noticed that there is an increase in articles that have edits of excess spacing made in them. ~ Azkaiel